


Peu avant

by Melie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Français | French, Incest, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit moment familial vers la fin de la seconde grossesse de Cersei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peu avant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epsylon_1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=epsylon_1).



> Tout à HBO et G.R.R. Martin.

Cersei s'assoit sur un banc, posant immédiatement ses mains sur son ventre arrondi, cherchant à en profiter dans les derniers jours. Robert est déjà parti chasser, ce qui signifie qu'il a senti comme elle que l'heure arrive.

« Mère ! »

Joffrey se jette sur elle sous les yeux désolés de sa nourrice.

« Laissez, dit la reine.

_ Mère ! »

Il l'enlace et la serre fort, un peu trop fort.

« Attention Joffrey, tu me fais mal.

_ Mais Mère, je ne vous ai pas vu depuis si longtemps !

_ Juste quelques jours, mon adoré. »

Elle regarde son premier né, les yeux pleins de tendresse. Quatre ans déjà, cinq bientôt... ses cheveux blonds ont été coupés un peu trop court, il faudra qu'elle en parle à la nourrice. Il lui semble que ce n'est que la veille qu'elle l'a tenu pour la première fois dans ses bras, nourrisson braillard qu'il était... elle se souvient combien ses cris affamés agaçaient Robert, qui exigeait d'elle qu'elle restât seule avec le petit, constamment, afin de pouvoir satisfaire tous ses besoins avant que ne se déclenche l'alarme fatale... combien Jaime et elle avaient profité de ces instants précieux...

Cersei se demande s'il en sera de même de la suivante. Elle pense que ce sera une fille, malgré toutes les prédictions contraire (pourquoi tiennent-ils autant à ce qu'elle ait encore un garçon ? Le Trône de Fer a un héritier, cela est bien suffisant...), aussi blonde que son frère...

« Pourquoi ? »

On le lui a déjà expliqué, mais le jeune prince a tendance à refuser d'entendre ce qui ne lui convient pas.

« J'ai besoin de me reposer, Joffrey. Ta petite soeur... ou ton petit frère, ne va pas tarder à arriver.

_ Mais j'en veux pas, moi ! »

Les petits yeux se remplissent de larmes sous l'effet de la rage. Cersei soupire.

« Joffrey, nous en avons déjà parlé...

_ J'en veux pas ! J'en veux pas ! Je veux être le seul, le seul, ton seul fils !! J'espère qu'il ne vivra pas ! »

La dernière phrase, crachée avec un peu de salive, atteint Cersei plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il lui vient l'idée de frapper son enfant. Elle se ressaisit très vite cependant. Jamais elle ne saurait frapper le soleil de sa vie.

« Tu seras toujours mon premier-né...

_ Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu l'aimes !

_ Joffrey...

_ Heeey mais qui vois-je là ? »

Jaime arrive en sauveur, comme d'habitude. Il prend son neveu – son fils... mais la pensée est tellement réprimée qu'elle s'exprime à peine – dans ses bras.

« Alors, petit prince, encore en train de jouer les terreurs ? »

La nourrice glousse, et Cersei lui lance un regard noir qui lui fait baisser les yeux.

« Je... nous allons y aller... Joffrey ? »

Joffrey n'écoute pas, tout occupé qu'il est à se bagarrer avec son oncle qui refuse de le laisser descendre.

« Lâche-moi, lâche-moi !

_ Jaime, laisse-le, tu vas lui faire mal. »

L'homme soupire et repose l'enfant.

« À vos ordres, Votre Majesté... mais j'ai néanmoins quelque chose à offrir à mon neveu avant qu'il reparte... »

Il fait un signe, et son écuyer (encore un de leur cousins) se rapproche, tenant dans ses mains une cage. Cersei hausse un sourcil suspicieux, mais Jaime ne lui répond qu'avec un clin d'oeil.

« En attendant que ton petit frère ou ta petite soeur soit assez grand pour jouer avec toi...

_ Un lapin ? »

Un jeune lapin en effet.

« Mmh..., souffle doucement la reine, je ne suis pas sûre que Robert...

_ Il ne le remarquera même pas. »

Les yeux de la nourrice s'arrondissent, mais elle ne dit rien. Bonne fille. Il se peut que Cersei la garde, finalement.

« Mère, regarde ! »

Joffrey s'est saisi du lapin, qu'il tient par les pattes arrières.

« Attends, Joff', intervient Jaime avec un sourire, je vais te montrer comment le tenir...

_ Non ! »

C'est un cri perçant, de ceux que les divers domestiques ont appris à reconnaître et à craindre.

« Joff', tu vas lui faire mal...

_ Non j'ai dit ! Mère, il essaye de prendre mon lapin !

_ Joffrey, il veut simplement te montrer comment le tenir...

_ Noooooooon ! »

La nourrice se lève, la bouche en cœur.

« Mon petit prince... »

Le petit prince en question finit par lâcher le lapin, et utilise une de ses mains ainsi libres pour gifler sa nourrice. Cersei se lève.

« Assez, siffle-t-elle. Jaime ?

_ On dirait bien que quelqu'un doit encore grandir un peu avant de pouvoir s'occuper d'un lapin..., déclare doucement ce dernier en se saisissant de la bestiole. Allez, toi, tu reviens avec moi.

_ Nooooooon !! »

De grosses larmes coulent désormais sur les joues du prince, qui se met à taper du poing tout autour de lui, avant de s'attaquer à son oncle qui le repousse tendrement (il a appris à ce faire aussi légèrement que possible, après un incident que Cersei a mis des mois à lui pardonner). Bientôt, le lapin, quelque peu traumatisé, est de retour dans sa cage, et Joffrey quitte les jardins dans les bras de sa nourrice, qui tente visiblement de ne pas réagir aux nombreux coups de pieds qui lui sont assénés.

Cersei soupire et se rassoit enfin, imitée par Jaime qui a congédié son écuyer.

« Excellent idée que tu as eu, déclare-t-elle froidement.

_ Il devra bien apprendre un jour...

_ Il est bien trop jeune pour cela, et tu le sais bien.

_ Jeune, oui... »

Elle n'aime pas le ton qu'il emploie, et repousse ses mains lorsqu'elles se posent sur son corps.

« N'y songe même pas.

_ Allons... te souviens-tu, la dernière fois...

_ Non, ment-elle. Ce ne devait pas être assez mémorable.

_ Laisse-moi rattrapper cela, alors, souffle-t-il à son oreille.

_ Assez ! »

Elle se lève encore, agacée.

« As-tu perdu la tête ? N'importe qui pourrait nous voir !

_ Oh, je ne pensais pas rester ici... »

Elle se retient de le gifler, lui aussi. La grossesse, sans doute, qui lui fait perdre ses nerfs ainsi... elle ne souvient pas avoir été ainsi pour Joffrey.

Il comprend néanmoins, et fait mine de partir.

« Tu n'auras qu'à me faire savoir quand le temps sera venu...

_ Cela ne te regarde pas.

_ Oh, tu es fâchée à ce point ?

_ Oui. »

Il ne paraît même pas blessé, et elle le laisse partir.

Ils savent tous les deux qu'il sera prévenu dès les premières contractions.

 

 

FIN. 

Crosspost from [my dreamwidth account](http://gribouille.dreamwidth.org/). You can comment either here or there.


End file.
